<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bath time snack time by Lavellanvibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492104">Bath time snack time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellanvibes/pseuds/Lavellanvibes'>Lavellanvibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Nature, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellanvibes/pseuds/Lavellanvibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Oneshot. Sadira Lavellan and Samson find a stream to bathe in. Sadira has an idea of what kind of bath time snack she prefers. With smutty art!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Raleigh Samson, Female Lavellan/Raleigh Samson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bath time snack time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic features oral sex, deep throating, face-fucking, and graphic depictions of semen and saliva.<br/>Smutty art link at end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Sadira’s silvery hair shone in the moonlight as Samson gently rinsed soap from the long strands. Her wet hair stuck to her back, stopping just above her perky backside. The pair had left the camp behind in search of a much-needed bath. The stream they waded in bubbled with fresh, flowing water that was just perfect to bathe in. The cool water flowing over Samson’s body soothed his weary mind. He felt rather lucky about his current state. Bathing in an idyllic stream with his gorgeous, naked lover? He didn’t think he could ask for more.</p><p>       Samson smoothed his hands down her mane and continued past the small of her back to playfully squeeze her cheeks. She giggled and arched her ass into his hands, willing him to touch her. His hands explored lower, brushing over her burning hot core. A small sound of pleasure escaped her throat.</p><p> </p><p>        Water sloshed around her as she suddenly spun around in the moving water. His lady was always prone to spontaneous ideas, and he prepared himself to hear something wacky from her yet again. “Sit on the side here!” Sadira pointed to a bank of smooth shale stones next to the creek. The dark water lapped at the sides of the bank. Ripples of silvery moonlight played along the rocks and swirled around outcroppings of stone. Samson turned to look at the bank. “Why? And get a rock up my ass?” </p><p> </p><p>Sadira rolled her eyes. “I want to taste you. Can I?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>      Samson grinned and eagerly pulled himself up onto the rocky bank, plopping his ass onto the cool stone. The air rushed to chill his wet skin but he was beyond caring about the cold or an aforementioned rock up his ass. “Don’t need to ask me twice, with an offer like that.” He said. It was one of those cool, clear nights that glittered with a million stars. A gentle breeze rustled leaves around the creek. Samson pulled at the wet grass, finding it soft and relaxing in his hands. </p><p>       Sadira lowered herself into the cool water between his legs. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she braced her hands on his knees and fit herself close to his crotch. She looked divine in the moonlight, a gorgeous silver creature slick and shining with river water. He mused for a moment that she looked like a magical being out of a story, seducing him at the edge of the flowing stream. Sadira or magical creature, she would surely lead him into a delightfully sinful night.</p><p>       “What did I do to deserve a reward, Poppet?” Samson asked breathlessly as he relished in the sight of the beautiful woman on her knees before him. </p><p>      His cock bobbed above her blushing face illuminated by the moonlight. Sadira grabbed his pulsating length and smiled up at him. Samson’s heart swelled looking at her beautiful smile, as did his cock. “You always deserve a reward. Besides, I like sucking you.” She said deviously. Sadira leaned forward and ran the point of her tongue up the thick, pulsating vein on the side of his cock and Samson let out a low hiss. She licked teasing stripes from the base to his tip that sent heat low into his belly. </p><p> </p><p>       Every time Sadira sucked his cock, he thought that surely the tiny elf couldn’t fit his entire length into her mouth. As soon as the thought entered his brain, Sadira was moving down, down, down his cock until her nose bumped his pelvis. All Samson could do was groan as her mouth enveloped his length. She wiggled her tongue against the base of his cock and he swore he saw stars.</p><p> </p><p>     Samson placed his hand on top of her head momentarily, but willed himself to bring it back to his side. Sadira pulled off him with a wet <em> pop </em>. A viscous thread of saliva trailed from the tip of his cock to her flushed lips. “Dont hold back, Vhenan,” she panted, “fuck my face and come down my throat.” </p><p>     Sweet fucking maker. She had never asked for <em> this </em> before. What had gotten into her?</p><p> </p><p>       He threaded his fingers through her wet, silver hair and began to pull her face down his cock. “Fuck. Is this- are you alright?” He asked raggedly. She nodded around her mouthful, gagging out a sound of approval which vibrated through him, making him groan. He began to gingerly fuck her mouth. When she didn’t complain, he increased his pace. The wet slurping sounds made his balls tighten. He could feel the tip of his cock squeezed by the tightness of her throat. She tipped an eyebrow at him and swallowed around his length. He threw his head back and groaned. “<em> Andraste’s blood, </em> your mouth-” he gasped. He couldn’t bother trying to be quiet at this point. Words of praise spilled from him as he mindlessly fucked her throat, seeking his end.</p><p> </p><p>     A movement from Sadira stilled him momentarily, not wanting to miss a cue that she needed to stop. Instead he found her reaching down into the water. She closed her eyes as she began to touch herself, moaning wantonly as she sucked him. Samson stared slack jawed at the filthy fantasy brought to life before him. Her brows pinched together in desperate pleasure. A small indented wrinkle formed between them that would leave a naughty reminder for hours after. </p><p>    Samson brought his thumb to her coral lips as he repeatedly entered her slick mouth. He stroked the corner of her plush lips, feeling himself slide in over and over. The sight of his length disappearing into her wet, divine mouth was overwhelming. </p><p>      “Dira, I’m close, I-” Samson warned, all semblance of control leaving as he thrust erratically. A devious look played in her teary eyes as she hollowed her cheeks and <em> sucked </em> and Samson was gone. </p><p>. .</p><p> </p><p>       His eyes were screwed shut in absolute, mind-numbing bliss. A tapping on his knee brought him back down to reality. Samson looked down at the elf, whose lips were swollen and flushed. A blush spread across her perfect cheeks and down her chest. Sadira evidently had found her ending as well. She opened her mouth, revealing a pool of his cum. She stuck out her sinful tongue, letting it drip down her chin and breasts into the running water below. Her little laugh broke through the air, a devious sparkle in her glassy eyes. It was obscene. Samson thought it was the best sight he would ever see in his damned life. Sadira could have asked him for anything in that moment and his answer would have been an emphatic yes. </p><p> </p><p>     “I take it you liked your meal?” He asked as he slid back in the water with her. Sadira looped her arms around his neck and floated next to him in the running stream. “Very yummy, Vhenan. But that was just my appetizer.” She replied. Samson’s stomach flipped. What did she have planned now? “A-appetizer?” Samson wasn’t sure he had any stamina left, she had completely drained his balls and his energy. Sadira laughed. “Yes, I’m sure they’re grilling something back at camp! I can’t wait!” </p>
<p></p><blockquote class="imgur-embed-pub">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/YaNEPsm">View post on imgur.com</a>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>